The Shoe Malfunction
by FireflyEmbers
Summary: To save her ailing father, Elsa steals the Prince Casphus's treasure. But she might have bitten off more than she can chew when she leaves behind the one thing Casphus can use to find her -- her shoe! Well, with a Fairy Godmother's help, that is...
1. Chapter 1

(( For those of you who have read my other story, this falls in the world of A Fairy Tale's Princess. Elsa's story is just a little bit different from what I outlined there, but I'm going to edit that chapter to be a bit more consistent with this story. 

This'll only be a short story, probably around 4-6 chapters. Still got a sequel to write after all. :) )) 

**1.**

"What do you mean we have to leave!"

The man paused when he felt her grab his cloak, half-way into his carriage. He sighed, turning to look down at her, his small black eyes glittering dangerously. Reaching out, he gripped his cloak right above her hand, then jerked it from her grasp. She snatched her hand back, staring up at him with wide brown eyes, half-angry, half-scared, strands of fire-red hair wisping about her face. 

"You heard me, child," he sneered. "Your father is three months behind on his dues. If you don't pay up by the end of this week, I will have you both evicted. Now, touch me again and I will have you arrested and thrown in jail, understand?" 

"But... where are we supposed to _go_? This has been our home for.. for as long as I can remember!" She stepped forward again, wringing her hands together anxiously. "Please... can't you just.. give us an extension or something? There's no way we can get that much money in four days. Please, Lord Krayve." 

Krayve stood, one foot in his carriage, as if considering the young woman's pleading, one fine eyebrow arched as he regarded her carefully. A slow smile slid over his lips and he stepped down again, reaching over to take her chin between his long fingers. He tilted her head up, then to each side, as if inspecting her.

"Well. I suppose I could.. forgive the debt," he said, slowly. 

Hope sprang into her pretty brown eyes. "R-Really?" 

"Yes. I do, after all, need a new maid, and even though you are a bit on the plain side, if you were to come work at my mansion, I would consider the debt paid." 

Revulsion crept into her face; she knew what _other_ duties said maids performed. She jerked back out of his grasp, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "Never!" she shot back, before her mind could catch up with what was happening. 

Krayve's face darkened like storm clouds rolling across the horizon. He straightened slowly. "Well then. I will expect to have my _entire_ payment in four days' time, or you and your pathetic excuse of a father can find a new home." He turned with a swirl of his cloak, stepping up and disappearing into the darkness of his carriage. He slammed the door shut, and a moment later the carriage creaked into motion, rolling down the road and out of sight. 

The young woman stared after it, then sank to her knees in the dirt. "What are we going to do now...?" 

After a few long moments of staring down the road desolately, she pushed herself to her feet. Brushing her long skirts off, she turned and pushed the worn wooden fence open, stepping through. The house in front of her was small and old, but well-cared for. The roof, woven rushes, was neatly thatched and tended, and didn't even leak in the heaviest of rains. The white-painted walls creaked in the hardest of wind storms but never let even a finger of a breeze through. And the windows with their old, distorted glass still showed the beautiful vista of the land that surrounded the house, trimmed by faded white curtains. 

It was nothing much, but it was home, and she had no idea where else they would go. Her father's father had lived on this little scrap of land, and his father before him. As for her mother... Well, she hadn't ever spoken about her family, not after the incident with the dragon that had caused her to end up in the small town where she'd met her future husband. At least, that's what her father told her. She'd never known her mother; she'd passed away when her daughter was but a child, not old enough to remember anything more than half-memories or impressions. 

Pushing the door open, she inhaled and put a smile on her face. Inside was as small as the outside led to believe, but it was homey and warm, her father resting on the bed. He had once been a large, strong man, but illness had wasted his muscles away, leaving him thin and wrinkled. His face was still noble, determined, but his deep brown eyes were sunken in and lately lines had began to accent where wrinkles had not been before. 

"Who was that?" he asked, his voice cracking. 

She smiled and hurried to the stove, spooning out some soup and bringing it to him. "No one important," she replied. "Don't you worry, I'll handle everything. You just focus on getting better, all right?" 

"Oh, my little Elsa," he sighed, cradling the bowl in his thin hands. "I wish you didn't have to bear all of this by yourself..."

Elsa smiled warmly at her father, reaching out and covering one of his hands with her own. "Hey," she said, her voice gentle. "Don't worry about it. If there's one thing you taught me, it's to be strong. I'm strong enough to handle this... promise." 

He smiled at her, fatigue heavy where his face had once been light with life and vigor. It pained her to see him this way, so tired and exhausted. She was more determined than ever that he would not have to bear this, not even just the knowledge of it. He'd struggled for so long -- sixteen years -- to raise a daughter on his own on land that could barely produce enough for themselves. She wouldn't let him down now. 

She just didn't know _how_.

"Widow Gray visited while you were in the fields," her father said, jolting her from her reverie. She rose to spoon herself some of the watery soup, returning to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Oh? What gossip did the wrinkled old woman bring?" 

Her father chuckled softly. "Apparently Prince Casphus is in town."

Elsa's eyebrows arched. "Prince Casphus? _The_ Prince Casphus?" 

"The one and the same." Her father shifted, causing his hip to pop. He winced, then settled down, looking up at her with a sparkle in his eyes. "Apparently he's on his way to visit the lovely Lady Joy Something about a talk of marriage or the like. Krayve's ego will burst right out of his pretentious head if that happens. Can you imagine? His eldest daughter married to one of the most prestigious Princes in the world!" 

Elsa laughed. "Ah, of course. I bet he's got all of his servants and all of their expensive trinkets, all decked out in gold and silver."

"Oh, Widow Gray went on and on about it. Apparently he brought a dozen maids with him, each and every one of them dressed in an array of pearls and jewels. Word is that he's going to present them to Joy and allow her to pick her choice of them. I don't know how he hopes to distract her, however. You know Joy." 

"Ah, yes. Good luck getting her to look up from her books even for a second. The only one who can do _that_ is that Brownie -- Zigzag." Elsa laughed. "If she's _really_ smart, she'll take her pick then pawn them to get money for more.. books..." 

Elsa trailed off, a sudden idea hitting her. Her back straightened. No, no that was too audacious. But inspiration was banging on her skull, the sheer _nerve_ of it making it at once all too impossible and yet completely possible at the same time. No one would suspect. No one would suspect, she of all people, the poor daughter of a sick farmer... No one would ever suspect her to have such nerve, such a grand, grand idea... 

"Els?"

She blinked, staring at her father. "... where did Widow Gray say Casphus was staying, again?" 

Her father scratched his head in thought, not seeming to thing the question too odd. "I don't think she did... but if I had half a guess, I would think Lord Krayve himself would be hosting them. He has that entire side mansion next to his main building just for important guests. I'd bet, if anything, Casphus was staying there. Why do you ask?"

Elsa smiled. "Oh, you know Magnolia. She's ... she's practically convinced herself she and Casphus are long lost lovers. I'm sure she'll be tickled to know he's so near. She'll probably stake out the main doorway just to get a sneak peek at him!" 

The sharp glint in her father's eye eased and Elsa breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Ah yes, yes... That Magnolia... Flighty creature, her... Reminds me... a bit of..." 

But Elsa never found out who Magnolia reminded him of, because by the time his words trailed off he was asleep, his eyes closed and the spoon sliding from his grasp. Smiling softly, Elsa reached over and deftly rescued the bowl and utensil from his grasp. She rose, placing them in the basin to be washed later. 

Then she stood, staring out over the hills at the very distant spires of the mansion, visible only barely through the reaching arch of trees. 

She had never considered herself a bad person, but at the same time, desperate times called for a questioning of morals and the value of right and wrong. It was wrong of Krayve to increase taxes as he had, hiking them higher and higher when he knew they wouldn't be able to pay. This wasn't stealing. This was just.. reclaiming funds that were unjustly taken from them. True, they were Casphus's jewels, but Krayve would certainly have to replace them. 

No harm done. 

Elsa drew in a slow breath, realizing that her hands were shaking. She raised them, looking down at her long fingers, already misshapen with callouses from working the fields all day. "I'm.. I'm really going to do it," she whispered to herself. "I'm going to steal them." Hearing herself say it out loud made her head reel and she gripped the sink to steady herself. Shaking herself, she turned to bank the fire again, ignoring the cinders that marred her pale hands. The climate was warm, too warm to merit anything more than the outdoor cooking pit that they kept under an overhang behind the house, but they kept the fire going all year round now, to ease the chill that had set onto her father's bones. 

Elsa the thief, she thought as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, leaving a smudge along her cheekbone. It had a certain ring to it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

"I don't care if she's the loveliest maiden in this part of the world, she's a total and complete loon!" Casphus's voice echoed through the hallway, making the thin man in front of him flinch and glance around him to make sure none of the courtiers or vassals had heard. 

"Please, sire, keep your voice down." He frantically waved his bony hands in an gesture to silence the prince in front of him. 

Casphus ran his hand through his sweep of raven's wing black hair, his deep blue eyes vexed. He paced several steps, turned on his heel, then paced back towards the thin man, gesturing emphatically at the door in front of him. "Did you _hear_ her?" He rolled his eyes as he imitated the girl's waffling voice, "oh but Prince, _books_ are my _life_. I could _never_ marry someone who's never even _read_ The Tales of Grimmauld and Presopice also known as The Most Boring and Giant Book About Nothing in the Entire World! Grisby, I am prepared to give her diamonds and pearls, but I'm _not_ going to suffer through all of the books she shoves at me just to go through with this farce of a marriage!" 

"So reading is important to her... You'd think you'd be grateful to find a cultured and well-read young woman such as herself." Casphus snorted and turned on his heel, striding down the hallway and back towards his rooms. Grisby let out a noise as if someone was strangling him, hurrying to keep up with the rapidly retreating Prince. "She _knows_ things, your majesty!" 

"Not how to be _interesting_ in the _slightest bit!_" Casphus shot over his shoulder and Grisby rung his hands together nervously. 

"Your majesty --" he pleaded again but Casphus wasn't stopping nor waiting. He just kept walking, his long legs devouring the ground and making Grisby trot to keep up with him, something that had the thin man wheezing and gripping the wall by the time Casphus reached his rooms. 

He shoved open the doors with a resounding _boom!_, striding in and making the servants that had been cleaning the room (thinking he would be out all day with his soon-to-be-betrothed) scurry out. Like nervous sheep, Casphus thought irritatedly. 

He didn't like this place. He didn't like the pretentiousness of Krayve, the vapidness of his daughter, the way everyone -- servant and villager alike -- seemed cowed, spineless, and ready to kiss his toes at a moment's whim. It made him long for home, where people stood tall and met his eye, where the villagers didn't wear tatters or look as if they were in need of a solid meal or six or seven. 

"We're going home, Grisby. Tell everyone to make ready. I want to leave tonight." 

All of the color fled from Grisby's face and Casphus swore he was about ready to keel over. He didn't relent, however, staring at his vassal expectantly. He was completely and utterly serious, and the realization of such made Grisby open and close his mouth in a rather impressive imitation of an oversized fish. 

"But we're-- Joy-- Lord Krayve-- the servants--" 

"Make it happen, Grisby. Lady Joy is not the lady I will be wedding." Then he turned on his heel again, heading for the patios. He needed some fresh air, even if the air here was staler than air at home. 

"Tonight is _impossible_, m'lord... The time it'll take, to get everything together... and to make apologies to Lord Krayve... Not to mention we don't even have any _provisions_ for this sort of thing..." 

Casphus turned on the skinny man, his blue eyes flashing. The court at home joked about that look, joked that once he turned it on someone neither Fairy Godmothers nor the Dragonmother herself could make him change his mind. Grisby quailed under that look. 

"... but we'll leave as soon as possible, m'lord..." 

"Tomorrow morning, Grisby. See to it. I don't care if you have to be up all night, I won't stay in this heathen town for a moment longer than I absolutely have to. I'll be taking supper in my room tonight, as well. Supper last night was the _worst_ affair I've ever seen." All Lord Krayve had spoken about was how wonderful his lands were, but Casphus had yet to see even a spark of fire or determination from any of them -- including the illustrious Lady Joy. 

Ignoring Grisby, he flopped down on his bed, distracted from his quest for fresh air by the lure of the only good thing he'd discovered in this whole forsaken land, the softness of his bed. He closed his eyes, willing the day to be away. 

When he re-opened his eyes again, it was dark outside. He must have slept almost the entire evening away, he thought, sitting upright in surprise. The servants hadn't even woken him up for his supper, which he could see sitting on a nearby table. Sliding to his feet, he tugged his rumpled tunic down and inspected the food. Roast duck -- charred, unidentifiable vegetables, some sort of rock-hard bread... He left the rest of the meal and elected for an apple from the bowl sitting on the table. 

Biting into it, he idly wondered how Grisby was doing with his quest to get them out of there by morning. He was sure Grisby would do it; there was a reason he kept the nervous man around and it wasn't his winning personality. Rather, his astounding ability to just... get things done. It never ceased to astound Casphus. 

His feet led him to the balcony, stepping out into the fresh(er) air, still munching on his apple. He leaned against the marble railing, letting his eyes wander over the mansion's grounds. The moon was high in the sky, the stars glittering. He was probably the only one in the entire mansion who was still awake. 

Except for one lone figure. He found his eyes drawn to the person who had just slipped in through a gate he hadn't even noticed before. My, they were getting back to the mansion rather late, he thought idly, taking another bite of his apple as he continued to watch the person. 

When they paused, not once, but a half dozen times, to glance around them to make sure no one else saw them, however, Casphus straightened, his brow furrowing. 

Nothing screamed suspicious like that, and the very large, very empty burlap sack slung across the figure's shoulder. Casphus grinned, leaning over the railing a bit further, confident the person wouldn't see him. They weren't looking up, after all. 

"Ah hah, a little thief, are we? Not a very good one, either..." 

He grinned, finishing his apple and tossing the core far into the grounds, far from where the figure was still hurrying, just entering the shadow of the buildings. He stretched, then turned, leaving the balcony. 

"It's about time it got interesting around here." 

He slipped from his room, out into the hallway, once again glad for the fact his boots were made out of supple, strong leather, and not the fancy and loud wooden heels that so many other courtiers favored. He was also glad for the extensive and rather boring tour of every room of the mansion that Krayve had given them earlier that day, for he knew right where the figure would have entered. 

A flitting shadow made him flatten himself back against the wall, watching as the figure moved past the alcove he had ducked into, single-minded in their pursuit. He grinned. _Not a very good one, indeed!_

It took little for him to keep up with the thief, and to keep out of sight. He was quite renown for his hunting prowess in his own lands, and the quarry he often liked to pursue was usually much larger and of sharper hearing than this little intruder. The more he followed them, however, the more he thought that this was no thief, at least no experienced thief. They didn't look around nearly enough, they didn't double back, they just snuck quickly towards their destination. Very amateurish. 

Their destination, however, made Casphus breath a silent chuckle at the mere audacity. For there, the door that the thief was ever so carefully easing open, was his maids' bathing chambers. 

And where a lot of very expensive and very precious jewelry was currently residing. 

He flattened himself against the door as the thief slipped inside. A few minutes later he heard the drawers shifting and knew they had found the jewelry boxes that held the jewels. Instead of taking the boxes, however, they were taking the individual pieces. Smart -- boxes like that were added weight, cumbersome, and far too easy to trace back to Casphus. 

So, inexperienced, but smart, at least -- and about to be apprehended. 

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, are you lost?" 

The figure stiffened. They were clad in simple brown clothes, bulky and basic, with a long cloth wrapped around their head with only enough space for them to see out of. The clothes made it impossible for him to tell much about the intruder, other than they weren't a rich assassin and they were, as far as he could tell, human. They didn't have the magical grace of Fairies or Elves. Or the hearing. 

He folded his arms over his chest. "Listen, surrender now and I'll go easy on yo-_oof!_" 

The thief didn't even wait for him to finish speaking but grabbed a jewelry box off of the shelves, chucking it at his head. It hit him soundly, making him wince in pain, though thankfully they were decorated with silk and embroidery so all it did was surprise him. 

"Hey!" 

They were already running, bolting for a far window. By the stars, they were fast. He dashed to intercept them, sliding between them and their chosen method of escape just before they were able to dive through. 

"Give up," he ordered, reaching out to grab the thief. They swung the bag of jewels and Casphus stumbled at the force of it slamming into his side. _Feisty!_ he thought, in surprise. But yet again the thief had surprised him by showing no signs whatsoever of having a weapon. They were unarmed? Just what sort of thief were they? 

Well, other than a thief already running for the other window. "Hold on a second!" he said, diving forward. He caught the figure around the middle, taking them both down to the ground in a confused jumble of legs and arms and slapping hands.

He rolled and pinned the thief. "Hah! Gotcha!" Brown eyes, exquisitely long-lashed, stared up at him, and for a moment he was taken aback. That gaze... It just shot right through him, making the hairs along his arms stand on end. 

The figure took advantage of his momentary distraction, grabbing a nearby table and yanking it over. It fell into him, knocking him off balancing and giving them just enough time to worm out from underneath him. He grunted, lunged to his feet, tackling the thief again. They fell against the wall, sharp elbows jabbing back against him as he grabbed the thief's shoulders, shoving them back against the wall with a hand in the middle of their chest. 

Wait a second... He blinked, the thief stiffening in surprise and, perhaps, mortification. Because underneath his hand, where there should have only been the smooth plane of muscle, there was in fact a supple softness. Those big brown eyes were staring up at him, wide as a doe's eyes and just as liquid. They were feminine, enchanting... 

_It's a GIRL?!_ He couldn't help his impulse and jerked his hand back, as would any real gentleman. 

She got herself back together and was half over the windowsill by the time he recovered. "Hey, _wait!_" he yelled, making one last grab for her. His hand closed around a dainty ankle and he yanked. 

She let out a yelp, grabbing hold of the window sill and jerking herself forward. His hand slipped further down her ankle, digging into the heel of her shoe. They struggled against each other in a game of strength that Casphus knew he could win and determination that, for the first time, he wasn't sure he would. The shoe in his hand, however, seemed to decide for him, for with one last yank, she freed her foot and he tumbled backwards, shoe in hand. 

By the time he righted himself, she was already over the window and running, fast as any of his finest horses and just as wild, over the grass towards the gate she'd snuck through, bag of jewels in hand. 

Casphus was left standing there, shoe in one hand, feeling as if the entire world had just changed. He stared down at the shoe, then, abruptly, began to laugh, the sound ringing out from his chest. He'd lost, but he'd never felt more like he'd found something, something he hadn't even realized he'd been missing. 

He gripped the shoe and stared out the window, grinning. "Don't worry, pretty thief. I'll find you, one way or another." 


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Elsa had never felt her heart race as hard or as fast as it did on her long journey home. She'd had no time to recover, however. By morning those jewels would be discovered missing -- sooner, now that her intrusion had been found out and almost stopped by that... that guard or whatever he was. Her heart skipped a beat at the memory of those blue eyes staring at her, black hair falling in a sweep across his forehead.

He scared her witless, and not just because he'd almost caught her.

She buried her clothes underneath a tree, along with the burlap sack, hiding the jewels on her body. Then she hurried into town, slipping into the hedged-off boundaries of one house on the very edge of town. She didn't need to break into this one; it was always open. There was nothing to steal anyway. There wasn't in any of the villagers' houses.

She snuck upstairs, finding the pretty blonde who was soundly asleep in her bed. Pressing one hand over her mouth, she shook her awake with the other, pressing her hand to her lips and "_ssssh!_"ing her friend's startled exclamations.

When she was sure Magnolia was awake and knew it was her, she withdrew her hand. "Maggie, I need a favor," she whispered.

Magnolia took in her friend's flushed cheeks, her unusual clothes, her eyes alight with a wild light she'd never seen in them before. "... it doesn't involve burying a body, does it?" she replied, trepidatiously.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No, idiot. I need you to take care of my father today. I need to ride into the City."

"All the way into Amesbury?! What for?"

"It doesn't matter," Elsa said with a smile. "Just... please, will you promise me? Take care of him for this one day and I'll... I don't know, I'll think of a way to repay you. Please, it's _so very_ important..."

Magnolia stared at her friend for a moment before nodding. "All right, I'll take care of him. But when you come back you better tell me what all this is about, you hear?"

Elsa held up her hand, pinky extended. Her friend hooked her pink through Elsa's, and they shook. "Promise," she breathed, then stood. "Thanks, Maggie," she said, then turned and slipped back down the stairs. Amesbury was a good half day's walk from here. She didn't even think of getting a horse -- honestly, the things _terrified_ her, to utter death. She didn't understand how people could stand being around them.

She had a lot of walking to do before her quest was done, but best to get started.

'A lot of walking' turned out to be almost all of that night and most of the next morning before she arrived at Amesbury. Elsa took in the bustling, busy streets, so much bigger than the tiny farming village she was used to, then took in a deep breath before stepping into the hustle and bustle. It took her another half of the day to find what she wanted -- an unscrupulous trader who would give her enough gold for the jewels to pay for rent not just for herself but for Magnolia's family as well. She was sure she got far less from the jewels than they were worth, but it was more than she'd had before, so she was content.

So by the time she staggered home, it was early the next morning. She had just enough energy to climb the rickety ladder to her room under the rafters, stuff the bag of gold underneath her bed where it wouldn't be found, then collapse into her thin, lumpy mattress. She was asleep even before her head hit the old blanket she used as a pillow.

It felt like an instant later that she was being shaken awake, groaning at the throbbing of her head. Whomever was shaking her wouldn't be deterred, however, and she finally opened her eyes, staring up at Magnolia. Light was shining through the thatching just past her head. Mid-morning then. She hated the feeling of waking up after only a few hours of sleep.

"Wha--?"

"Where _were_ you yesterday? Why are you acting so weird? And don't you realize what's going on? Someone _stole_ from Prince Casphus! Krayve's absolutely livid! He's ordered the town militia mobilized to search for the brigand. Can you imagine? The _entire_ town militia!"

Elsa sat straight up in her bad, suddenly and rather completely awake. Her heart raced inside of her chest but she forced herself to stay calm, to sound unconcerned, just mildly curious. The guard had told, hadn't he? It was only a matter of time before they traced it back to her. What in the Fairy Queen's name had possessed her to do this in the first place? She wasn't a thief, she was just a farmer's daughter, and a cinder-covered one at that.

"Yeah," Magnolia replied, her eyes shining. "Apparently it was Prince Casphus himself who fought off the attacker, but he was unable to prevent their escape. Well, wherever he went, they'll get him, it's only a matter of time..."

Elsa felt her blood turn to ice and shatter in her veins. _Prince Casphus himself_. Then the man with the blue eyes and the wind-swept ebony hair hadn't been a guard. He hadn't even been a special bodyguard. He'd been the _very prince_ himself and she'd...

The room bucked and whirled around her, but somehow, through the haze of terror that had settled on her, a little snippet snuck there.

"Wait, he?"

Magnolia blinked at Elsa. "You all right? You're looking a little pale..."

"I'm fine. What'd you say about the thief being a he?" Elsa flicked her hand dismissively, instead gripping one of Magnolia's shoulders almost desperately.

Magnolia blinked at Elsa. "You all right? You're looking a little pale..."

"I'm fine. What'd you say about the thief being a he?" Elsa flicked her hand dismissively, instead gripping one of Magnolia's shoulders almost desperately. Magnolia stared at her as if she was sprouting a second head.

"... Casphus gave a description of the man he'd fought off. He said he was a foreigner -- probably a Frank -- with dark brown hair and green eyes. He said the man ran off towards the West, which means thankfully the opposite way of the town, though it's a bit closer to you, sorry, and all of Krayve's men are going to be searching for him. Isn't that exciting?" Magnolia practically vibrated with her excitement. Nothing like this ever happened in their tiny town.

Elsa stared at Magnolia in utter confusion. A Frank? A man? She didn't understand -- she was sure that he'd realized she wasn't a 'he'. He'd certainly acted like he'd realized, unless she was really imagining things. Why, then, did he tell Krayve she'd been a man? Perhaps... She felt a glimmer of understanding. He was a Prince, after all, and a very important man. It'd reflect badly if people found out that not only had the thief escaped but that the thief had been a _girl_ and escaped from him. It was just something that someone like Krayve would do to avoid appearing weak or less than perfect.

Strange, she thought. She hadn't gotten that sort of over-compensating vibe from him. Quite the opposite, in fact. Well, wouldn't be the first time she'd been wrong about someone.

"Els?"

She blinked at Magnolia's concerned face, then pushed a reassuring smile onto her lips. "Sorry. I'm just really tired and this is a lot to take in. How's Da?"

"Worried about you, Els. Just like I am. You've been acting so strangely lately -- distracted, distant, running off in the middle of the night, disappearing for an entire day... What's going on with you?" Magnolia leaned forward, staring at her scrutinizingly. "You aren't fooling around with some boy you haven't told me about, are you?"

Elsa felt her cheeks burn. "No! Look..." She sighed, reaching up and running her fingers through her tumble of red hair. "Krayve threatened to throw us out if we didn't pay all the rent we owe. I'm just... I've been trying to figure it out, that's all."

Magnolia looked relieved, then, just as quickly, went back to being concerned, though this time for a different reason. "What are you going to do?"

Elsa smiled faintly. "It's already done. We'll have enough. Has he been by to bully your family?"

Mag shook her head, smiling faintly. "I doubt he will. We've only been late once, and Da makes clocks for the royalty of both sides." Elsa was mildly surprised; she'd known the royal court in London had ordered clocks from Mag's father, but she hadn't realized the royal court of Believe, the land of magical and fairy creatures that overlapped their own, had ordered from him as well. She smiled, relieved for that small grace, at least.

"But, Els... How'd you get the money for--"

There was a sudden, booming knock that threatened to rattle the windows right out of their panes. The young women exchanged nervous looks; only one person they knew knocked with such blatant disregard for politeness. At the second knock, however, they scrambled to their feet and hurried down the ladder.

"It's him," her father said from the bed, his worn face etched deeply with worry.

"Don't worry, Da. I'll take care of it. Maggie, stay with him," Elsa instructed calmly, pulling the door open. She stepped outside, tugging the door shut behind her before either Magnolia or her father could voice a protest.

"Lord Krayve." She dipped in a shallow but still polite curtsey. He looked as oily and cold as ever, staring down his crooked nose at her. He smiled and Elsa felt her stomach write in disgust. Even dressed in fine clothes as he was, he creeped her out worse than all of the poorly-dressed thieves. At least they were honest about stealing from you.

"You're looking as cinder-covered as ever, Elsa. Now, I'm sure you know why I'm here." Again with that smile.

"You said four days, Lord Krayve. It's only been three," she pointed out, angrily.

"Did I?" One of his thin eyebrows shot up. "I seem to remember our agreement slightly different. I said you had two days -- which makes you over a day late already. But, if you wish, I will go get the magister to .. resolve this issue." Elsa felt helpless anger and fear swirl through her. She knew all too well what he was doing. His word against hers. Everyone would know he was lying but no one would say it and risk becoming the next to earn his ire. Elsa swallowed around the knot of tears in her throat. She had no other choice, really.

"I see. Please wait here... m'lord," she added, stiffly. Turning on her heel, she strode into the house again.

"What does he want?" her father asked. Elsa shot a look at Magnolia in warning and her friend shut her mouth quickly. Then the redhead turned to her father, pulling the blankets up further around him with a reassuring smile.

"What he always wants. To feel better about his slimy little self by making everyone hate him. Don't worry, Da. I've got it. You just rest, all right?" She smiled at him again, then turned and hurried up the ladder to her attic-room again. Shoving her mattress up, she pulled the sack of gold out, starting to count coins out into her palm.

She heard a sharp gasp behind her.

Whipping around, Elsa found herself staring at one very shocked Magnolia, frozen on the top rung of the ladder. Mentally searching for every cussword she knew, Elsa grabbed Magnolia's arm, pulling her fully up the ladder.

"Mag--"

"How did you get that much gold?!" Magnolia hissed, staring at Elsa with big eyes. "You... Oh my." Realization slammed into Magnolia and she sank to the floor, turning no less than three shades paler. "You... you're the thief, aren't you? Oh, Elsa..."

Elsa knelt in front of her friend, her heart thudding in her chest. "Maggie. Maggie, please, you can't say a _word_ to anyone. _Please_..."

Magnolia stared at the gold, then up at Elsa, her eyes widening even more. "You want me to _lie_ about this?! Where are you going to say you got the money?"

"I... I got a loan. I'm not going to use all of it, just enough to get by. Come on, Mag. How many times have we talked about how filthy rich princes are and how it's unfair? I'm just evening the scales a little bit. This money is going to help us -- help _all_ of us. Please, you have to promise me, swear that you won't say a word!"

Elsa gave Magnolia a slight shake and the blonde tore her gaze from the gold to her friend's earnest, frightened face. After a moment, she sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly in surrender. "All right, all right, Els. I promise that I--"

"_Get out of my house!_"

They both started at the sound of Elsa's father's voice booming from below. Elsa found herself searching for curse words again, scooping up enough gold to cover the rent that they owed and shoving the rest under the mattress. "Oh, Da..." she sighed. Why couldn't he have just left it to her, like she told him to?

She hurried down the ladder, followed closely by Magnolia, her eyes seeing her father standing in the doorway, though he was leaning heavily on the door, his gaze furious. Krayve was in front of him, though he'd taken a half-step back. Elsa didn't blame him. Even in his weakened condition, her father was tall and intimidating. It was hard to not be afraid of that stare when one had as little a backbone as Krayve did.

"Listen here, Jacobs. Either pay up or get out, do you underst--"

"I understand that I'm going to beat you senseless with your own stupid cane if you so much as step foot in my house again! This is _our _home -- my family has been here since long, long before your sniveling, snot-nosed ancestors crawled to a position of presumed power. So I will repeat... Get out of my house!"

"The town magister will hear of this, Jacobs! You can't threaten me, I own these lands!"

Elsa's heart beat so hard she was sure it was going to explode right out of her chest. She was just about to shove the gold at Krayve and demand he go away when a familiar shadow fell across the men framed in the doorway.

"What is going on here?"

Elsa, instinctively, flattened herself back against the wall. She _knew_ that voice. Magnolia stared at her, confused, then looked towards the door. Elsa gestured frantically for her not say a word even as Krayve and her father turned to look at Prince Casphus. All Elsa could see was his shadow, but there was no doubt in her mind that it was him.

"This man refuses to pay his taxes, my lord. I am simply seeking to uphold the virtue of the law," Krayve sniveled, bowing deeply to Casphus. Elsa closed her eyes, mentally searching for a way to get her sick and weak father out of the house and to safety before the town guards could get to them. Her stomach twisted in knots; she'd barely escaped Casphus once, and that had been her alone. Now there were Casphus and Krayve as well, and her with a sickly father and an uncoordinated best friend. Not good odds at all.

"What have you to say of this matter, sir?" Casphus inquired, politely.

Elsa's father looked as shocked as Elsa herself felt, but recovered quickly. "If it pleases you, m'lord, I have been very sick recently. I am on the mend due to the efforts of my dear daughter, but even she cannot harvest the fields and tend to an ailing and useless father and earn enough money to pay the exorbitant taxes that this coward expects us to pay."

Elsa could hear Krayve sputtering at being called a coward and was proud of her father.

"I see," Casphus said, slowly. Then he addressed Krayve, because his voice was different -- harder, barely polite. "I am inclined to agree with the statement that your taxes are indeed far higher than is fair or right. You sit in luxury and comfort while your people can barely keep themselves fed. I have yet to see a single citizen in clothes that are not threadbare who does not work for you, Krayve. So, as royal Prince, I am declaring forgiveness for any taxes that are past due. You will not take any action against these fair people nor collect a single shilling until auditors are sense to assess this land and provide you with a tax fee that is proper and accurate. Do you understand?"

Krayve quailed under the stern voice, his voice taking a whining, high-pitched tone. "But-- but m'lord-- I have to repay you for your jewels, I can't--"

"That is unimportant," Casphus said and Elsa could see the dismissive flick of his shadow's hand on the floor of the hovel. "I do not expect any compensation nor do I need any. I do, however, demand that you change many of your policies around here. I am sick of seeing people so downtrodden and I intend to see that changed."

"Ye-yes sir. Whatever you say, m'lord," Krayve sniveled.

"Now, leave this poor man to his rest." Casphus turned and inclined his head politely to Elsa's father. "I will see to it that my personal physician comes and provides you with any medicine you need."

"M'lord, that is too kind..." Her father began, but Casphus chuckled.

"Nonsense. It will give him something to do!" Then he turned and his shadow retreated from the door. Elsa could hear the jingle of a horse's bit, the snuffling of the animal, then Casphus's sharp clicks as he spurred the animal to action. It was only when she was sure the horse was far from the house that she dared to emerge around the corner, Magnolia at her side. Her father was already closing the door in Krayve's ashen face, sagging. She hurried to support him.

"... perhaps there is still some good left in the world," he muttered, and Elsa could see how touched he was by Casphus's kindness. She said nothing, simply helped him back to his bed, tucking the covers around him again.

"You should rest now," she instructed. Her father snorted as if to disagree, but was already drifting off to sleep.

Elsa remained kneeling on the ground, staring at her slumbering father. After a few minutes she rose to tend to the fire, wiping the back of her hand over her cheek bone, ignoring the cinder-smudges that marred her pale skin. Magnolia knelt next to her, looking up at her with big blue eyes.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered.

Elsa swallowed hard. "... I don't know," she answered honestly.

She'd stolen the gold to pay the taxes to let her father and her stay in their home, but now the very man she'd stolen so much from had just given them a reprieve and so much more -- the hope of things changing. It threw everything she'd thought she knew about him upside-down. What was she supposed to do with it now? It felt.. wrong to keep it. Especially when he'd just shown her father -- and, though he didn't know it, her -- such kindness.

"I can't just give it back, can I?" she whispered to Magnolia. Her friend shrugged.

"I don't.. I don't think it works that way," Magnolia whispered, staring at the fire as well. The two friends lapsed into a quiet, thoughtful silence, only the crackling of the fire filling the small house.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Casphus ignored the clamor outside of his door; despite the fact it'd been nearly a week since the robbery, the mansion was still in a state of uproar, especially after he'd decided to change the way things were being run and had started telling Krayve what changes to make. Overdressed, under-experienced guards tromped up and down the hallway. Nervous, twittering maids still shrieked at the smallest of shadows. Those courtiers that could brave the dangers of the outside world had ventured out of their room to tell him in sniveling, whimpering tones how wonderful the changes he was making were and how glad they were to have such an inspiring and thoughtful prince to take command.

And Grisby -- poor, dear Grisby -- had worked himself into such a tizzy over the whole affair that he'd fainted and was currently in his room recovering from his nerves.

Silly gits, all of them.

Through it all, he was no closer to finding his little thief. He ran his thumb along the heel of the shoe that he gripped, raising his eyes to look out over the balcony's railings, his gaze wandering to the small gate he'd first noticed the thief slipping in through. The shoe was cheaply made, obviously a peasant's shoe, but it had been patched up with what his father called 'solid' craftsmanship -- not the best, but showing a care to detail and quality that sidestepped their relative lack of skill. The small size of it, barely larger than his palm, only served to remind him that he'd been beaten by a slip of a girl no less. The thought made him chuckle; what would his fencing instructor have to say about that?

He shifted, frustrated. He'd sought out every single maid or female servant that lived in or around Krayve's grounds, but to no avail. The few that had been able to fit the shoe on their foot had been too big, too small, or lacking the beautiful honey-colored eyes he remembered. So, he was at a loss.

It was endlessly frustrating, the thought that she was out there, somewhere close, but still so far from his reach. He balled his fist around the shoe. "Where _are_ you?" he whispered to the distant horizon.

"Do you really want to know?"

He turned to stare at the iridescent bubble that had asked him the question. There it was, just floating in midair, its surface pearly colored. He blinked at it. "... huh?"

The bubble rapidly began to grow in size, as if someone from the inside was blowing it up, and Casphus took several steps back, one hand going to grip the small dirk he usually wore tucked in his belt. Then the bubble _pop!_ed, leaving him staring at ...

... a girl.

Well, young woman, he supposed. Really young woman. She looked to be no more than sixteen years old, her strange silver hair pulled up into pigtails swinging from the sides of her head. Her amethyst eyes were bright with a cheerful sort of naivete. Her slim frame was clad in an oversized robe that a monk or scholar might wear, only it was decked out with tiny jewels and flower-shaped fabric sewn lovingly onto the sleeves and bottom in a colorful pattern.

Strangest of all, she was waving this tiny knob of a stick around.

"... who're you?" he asked after a minute.

"Why, I'm your Fairy Godmother!" she chimed happily. One of his eyebrows arched as he looked over her.

"Aren't Fairy Godmothers supposed to be... well... older?"

The girl flushed. "Well. Yes. _Technically_ I'm still in training. But _The_ Fairy Godmother is busy, so I'm here instead! Don't worry, Prince, I'll help you find the Princess you seek!" She giggled, reminding Casphus of the girls that sometimes followed him around, always peeking around corners at him and making googly eyes at him and making a general nuisance of themselves.

Just his luck.

"Well... okay," he said, finally. "How can you help me? All I have is this shoe..." He held it up. The Fairy Godmother (in training) regarded it for a moment but didn't touch it. Instead, she rolled up her sleeves, wiggled her stick at the shoe, and made a few sparkles leap back and forth.

Then she went, "hmm, hmm, yes, I see..."

She trailed off and was silent for so long that Casphus had to finally prompt, "see what?"

She blinked up at him. "Oh! Right! Um!" She straightened up, gathering herself together and then told him, "to find the lady your heart so desires, go to the Village Square tomorrow at noon. Bring with you a pumpkin from this manor's gardens as well as two white mice that your servants will find next to it."

She tapped her wand lightly on the shoe and it sparkled a moment. "When you find her, simply slip the shoe onto her foot and it will turn into a glass slipper -- that is how you will know for sure it is she that you seek. But be forewarned, good prince! If you do not slip the shoe onto her foot by midnight tomorrow night the magic will be broken and you will never know for sure!" She finished with a deft swirl of her wand, then beamed at him.

Casphus stared back at her.

"... a pumpkin... and two white mice..." he repeated, as if not quite sure if he'd heard her correctly. The Fairy Godmother-in-training blinked at him.

"Yes. Did I stutter?"

"Can't you just... wiggle your little stick and transport me straight to her?" he asked, and she flushed.

"It's not a stick, it's a wand. And I can't very well do that, you know that! You have to find her. It's how the Story goes." She huffed, flustered, and Casphus held up his hands to appease her, chuckling softly.

"All right, all right. I'll take the pumpkin and the mice. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Verily, verily, I do!" she assured him. "You don't have to worry -- Verum is nothing if not a great Fairy Godmother!"

"In training," Casphus added on helpfully.

Needless to say, noon the next day found an odd sight. There was Casphus, standing with a pumpkin in one hand and a small cage containing two white mice in the other. The village square was more of a lop-sided shape that defied definition than a true square, with odd corners and half-plazas added haphazardly to the sides. The only real discernable feature was the large well that sat in the middle, around which people thronged to trade gossips and the story of the day.

On many people's lips was the story of Casphus taking Krayve down a notch. He couldn't help but grin and was rather glad he'd dressed plainly today, tying a scarf around his head to help him blend in. It seemed to be working, but it still left him standing there and wondering just what good a pumpkin and two white mice were going to do in helping him find his thief -- unless, of course, said thief was deathly afraid of orange vegetables and small rodents.

He sighed.

Getting lost in thought while standing in the middle of a village square was probably not the smartest of ideas, because someone jarred his elbow and he dropped the cage with the white mice.

He cursed as the tiny mice leaped from their broken cage and scurried off through the crowd.

Great, now what? he thought annoyedly, but then froze when he heard a rather familiar yelp. Almost desperately, his eyes scanned the crowd, following the trail that the mice had taken. There, standing just a few feet from him were two young woman, one with hair the color of sun-kissed hay, the other with fire in her strands. The redhead had pressed a hand to her chest, laughing as she watched the two mice run off.

"--scare me _every_ time," she was saying. "Horses and mice! Anyway, what did you need for this pie, again?"

One of Casphus's hands slipped down to grip the bag hanging tied to his belt. She was about the right size, he thought. The shoe could fit. But... how could he be sure? Just because she'd made a sound that resembled his thief's...?

So absorbed was he in that conundrum that he hadn't realized the young women had parted ways and that the blonde was approaching him, eye on his pumpkin.

"Excuse me?" she said, politely. "Are you selling that pumpkin?"

Casphus blinked. "What? No, I was just..." He trailed off. 'Just standing here waiting for it to lead me to someone'? Yeah right. "Just... holding onto it for someone who is. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I sold it to you, though. Is it for you and your sister...?"

The blonde giggled. "Who, Elsa? Oh, goodness no. She's not my sister, just my friend for many years. How much would you like for the pumpkin?"

Casphus named a price that was too high. The blonde was expecting it, however, and proposed a price that was far too low. They haggled for a few minutes, making Casphus glad that he'd spent as much time in his people's marketplace as he had. Finally, they settled on a price and he handed the pumpkin over to her, pocketing her money.

Before she could walk off, however, he reached into the sack and pulled out a small shoe. "I noticed your friend is wearing woven sandals instead of heavier shoes and, I couldn't help but wonder, did she perhaps..." He raised the shoe into the blonde's vision. "... lose a shoe somehow?"

The color bled from the blonde's face. "Oh... Oh _no_," she breathed, her blue eyes raising to Casphus's face. Recognition raced through those blue eyes. "Oh... Oh, Prince Casphus..." was all she could get out, and he reached out and put a firm hand around her upper arm before she could bolt or shriek and alert everyone in the immediate vicinity, including her friend.

"Miss -- Magnolia, was it?" The blonde nodded dumbly and he smiled. "Miss Magnolia, your dear friend Elsa has stolen something very, very important from me."

Magnolia gripped the pumpkin desperately. "Oh please Prince Casphus, she wanted to give it back, she just didn't know how and she wouldn't have stolen it in the first place except that her father was _so_ sick you see and it was so _very_ important to her not to have to leave this is her home after all and you've already helped her so she was going to return it but-- oh, _please_ don't chop her hands off her throw her in jail for stealing your treasure!"

Casphus couldn't help but chuckle softly. "It's not my treasure I'm concerned with, but something far more valuable."

Magnolia paused, blinking at him. "... more valuable?"

"Yes, Miss Magnolia. She has escaped on me once, but I do not think I could bear it if she was to escape a second time. I think I would chase her to the end of my days if need be... unless you were willing to help me spring a trap on my pretty red-haired thief."

Magnolia stared at him for a long moment. He could see the terror fade from her, replaced by understanding. Finally, she swallowed, once.

"What do you want me to do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Elsa shoved the door open with her toe, balancing the basket of assorted fresh fruits and vegetables carefully as she scooted inside, kicking the door shut behind her. Staggering over to the counter, she put the four baskets she was carrying down, managing to get them all on even surfaces without spilling a single item.

She took a moment to look over her catch for the day, satisfied. It'd been a long time since she'd been able to bring her father home so many good things; she was sure with how he was improving that he would appreciate the variety to his diet and it would only help him get even better. Amazing what just a little bit of proper medicine and medical attention had done for him. Her thoughts wandered to Casphus and what he'd done before she very carefully turned them back to more important matters.

Like getting the vegetables sorted and put in the underground storage area where the cooler temperatures would help keep them longer. And finding out where Magnolia had disappeared off to; she'd told Elsa she was going for a pumpkin and that she'd be back, but after waiting for the blonde for an inordinate amount of time Elsa had decided her friend was no longer in the Square.

She'd probably seen a cute boy she thought looked like Casphus and followed him home, Elsa thought, reaching up and brushing some stray strands of fiery red out of her face with a soft sigh. No matter, she'd put everything back herself and just give Maggie her share later, whenever she got un-distracted.

"You brought quite a bit home..."

Elsa jumped at the sound of her father's voice behind her, pressing a hand to her chest as she laughed shakily. "Da, you gave me such a fright... What are you doing out of bed, anyway? The doctor said you shouldn't push yourself..."

She headed over to where he was standing in front of the ladder to her attic area, part of her delighted to see him upright and under his own power, though he had one hand on the end of the ladder to help steady himself. Still, he was upright and the lines in his face didn't seem quite so deep... well, until he frowned at her. Elsa stopped mid-stride, confused.

"Da, what's--"

"Don't change the subject, Elsa. Where'd you get the money for all that?" He pointed towards the baskets of food and Elsa felt guilt sneak into the pit of her stomach. That'd been silly of her. She shouldn't have brought so much home unless she knew he was asleep and wouldn't notice.

"I just... I'd been saving, for rent you know, and since Casphus..."

His eyebrows shot towards the ceiling. "You mean _Prince_ Casphus?"

Elsa flushed. She'd been thinking about Casphus -- err, Prince Casphus -- so much that she'd even forgotten all about his honorific, his title. SInce when had he become such an integral part of her thoughts...?

"Y-yes. That's what I meant. Anyway, since _Prince_ Casphus helped us out, I thought we could... celebrate..." She trailed off, staring at her father hopefully.

He didn't seem to be buying it, but instead frowned at her sternly. "You've always been a terrible liar, Elsa." He raised one hand, pointing at her eyebrow. "Your right eyebrow... always tweaks in just a bit more when you're lying than when you're telling the truth. So when are you going to start telling me the truth?"

Elsa half-reached towards her eyebrow self-consciously, then lowered her hands, staring down at them. "... I can't."

"Yes you can, Els."

Elsa looked over her shoulder to find Magnolia standing just inside the front door. Her friend's arms were folded over her chest, a stern look on the blonde's face. Well, as stern as the blonde could get.

Elsa stared at her. "N-No... I can't... Maggie, what are you-?"

"You aren't going to tell anyone Elsa? Were you even going to tell me if I hadn't found out?" Magnolia's voice was almost.. almost angry. But Maggie didn't get angry, and certainly not with Elsa. She always just smiled that sweet smile of hers and laughed it off, then Elsa would go out of her way to make it up to the blonde. She didn't get.. _mad_.

"I had no choice! I didn't want to! But what was the alternative?! Letting Krayve win? Letting him drive us out? Where would we have gone, Maggie, Da? This is the only place we have. Why are you doing this to me?" Elsa stared between the two of them, confused and just a bit upset. It wasn't like she'd hurt either of them... Why was she suddenly the bad guy? She'd just being doing what she had to -- what Krayve had forced her to to protect those important to her.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit confused."

The voice shot right through Elsa, freezing her in place. She could feel her heart thudding in her ribs fit to burst them. Counting the beats, she slowly turned to find two sapphire eyes staring back at her.

Casphus stepped through the back door, the wind from it rippling through his ebony hair. Elsa had never been so terrified of someone in her life. It was a heady sort of terror that made her forget that her feet were on the ground, that she needed to breathe, that there was anyone else in the room except him.

"Why did you steal from me if it was indeed Krayve you so detested?" He regarded her with a cool sort of interest, a look that riveted her feet to the ground yet made her want to run as far as she could. He took another step towards her, just a slow pace, his feet making no sound on the wooden floor. So unlike Krayve, who stomped around everywhere as if determined to announce his presense to the entire world.

"You can't prove that I stole anything from you. You didn't see the thief's face and there's no jewels in my possession," she answered, utterly calm sounding. She hardly recognized her own voice and could hardly believe she'd said that. Daring him to prove it?! _Elsa, what are you doing?! _

"I see..." he said, even closer to her now. She found herself backing up, glancing to either side for an escape. But Magnolia and her father were standing there, cutting off any chance of exit. Why weren't they helping her? Did they really want to see her thrown in jail?!

Casphus reached to his side and Elsa flinched, expecting to hear the sharp ring of steel as he drew his sword and ... and chopped off her hands or whatever they did to thieves and smart-mouths in his lands. When nothing happened, she finally opened one eye to find...

Her shoe.

Her heart dropped through the floors beneath her. Her father had always teased her about having unnaturally tiny feet. And she'd taken the time and the care to adjust the shoe to fit her foot perfectly. The moment he slipped that on it was all over with. Elsa stared at him with wide-brown eyes.

"... what are you going to do with me?"

Casphus stared at her with those chilling blue eyes. "You stole something _very_ important from me, Miss Elsa." He stepped towards her again and she found herself retreating in front of his advance, stepping back as if afraid to let him get too close to her. "I'm afraid the punishment is _quite_ severe."

The seat of the chair hit the back of her knees and she sat, hard, staring up at him. There was a twinkle in his blue eyes now, a slight gleam of satisfaction. He was... He was _enjoying _humiliating her like this? Fury welled up inside of her in a sudden rush of heat and she stared at him as he knelt in front of her, lifting one of her feet with his hand.

She entertained the thought of kicking him in his stupid, royal head, but restrained herself. No use losing a foot in addition to two hands. He was still speaking, slowly, as if savoring each word. "Indeed, I do not envy you the sentence I am about to pass on you, for you will spend the rest of your life serving it."

"Even if you take my hands, I'll find a way. I won't hide -- I'm not ashamed of what I did," she declared, her chin jutting out defiantly.

He paused, one of his hands around her slim ankle. Another surge of heat rushed through her at the touch, the slight roughness of his warm, calloused palm making her cheeks burn. She stared at him, confused and more than a tad nervous, as he raised his eyes to look at her.

"I wasn't thinking of both hands," he said, chuckling softly. He pulled her sandal off, gently setting it to the side. Then he raised the shoe in his grasp, deftly slipping it onto her foot. "Just one."

There was a sudden shimmer, a light so bright that Elsa raised her hand to shield her eyes. When she lowered her hand, she found herself staring at the delicate crystal slipper on her foot. Casphus ran his fingers along the smooth crystalline surface, admiring the way the light from the fire made rainbows dance inside the delicate shoe.

He raised his gaze to her again and his eyes were so brilliantly blue that they made her breath catch in her throat. She felt another thrill of nervousness at that _look_ in his eyes, so straightforward and intense... so intent.

"I don't.. I don't understand..." She stared down at the glass slipper on her foot, then looked up at him again.

He reached up and took one of her hands in his own. She couldn't tear herself away from the way he was looking at her. "Your sentence, Elsa, daughter of Jacobs the farmer, is life repaying your debt..."

His voice, though soft, made her forget to breathe completely. Her heart was racing so hard she was surprised it didn't hurt.

"... as my wife." Her eyes snapped up to his again but he kept speaking, not giving her a moment to interrupt. "For you have stolen my heart and my mind and I do not think I will ever get either of them back. So I order you to spend the rest of your days by my side, so that I might never have to suffer as I have this past week."

"As your... your..." Elsa could barely even comprehend what he'd just said to her. The room reeled around her and she gripped the edge of the table, just staring at him.

He smiled and Elsa thought to herself that he was _very_ much enjoying this. "Yes, Elsa. I have never met someone who could look at me square in the eyes with the same passion and fire that you have. Marry me."

"But... but..." Elsa cast about, her gaze flitting to her father. He was smiling, a gentle look to his worn features.

"I think it's only fair, considering you stole his heart," he said, shrugging. Elsa turned to Magnolia.

The blonde giggled. "It's okay, you can have him."

Elsa's eyes dropped back to Casphus again. By the stars, her heart nearly jumped from her chest just at the sight of him. But... he _terrified_ her so. Her head swam, her blood raced through her veins, her breath caught in her throat. Surely that, of all things, was reason to say no. Surely jail was better than being trapped into a marriage. Surely that, of all things, meant she didn't like him.

"Yes," her lips raced off before she could tell them not to. "I mean... You're better than jail, I guess."

His blue eyes lit up and she thought, very quietly, that they were even better in reality than in her thoughts and memories. He wrapped his hands around hers, standing and pulling her to her feet as well. He didn't say anything but simply leaned forward and Elsa felt her heart do a whirl of happiness then fall silent as his lips found hers. Her hands tightened around his as his kiss swept her away, making her forget everything except that flush of heat that spread through her, the warmth and sweetness of it.

When he pulled away, barely three heartbeats later, Elsa opened her eyes to seek his face again. Oh, what trouble she'd gotten herself into now.

"You know, we're going to have to lay some ground rules down," Casphus said with that sternness that Elsa thought didn't sound quite so stern anymore as playful. She was going to have to learn how to read him. It wasn't fair that he'd sprung this on her and she was still spinning from it. Oh yes, this meant revenge.

"Like what?"

"Why, what you are and are not allowed to steal." Elsa flushed at the teasing grin on his face.

"Wh-what?!"

"You may steal my time," Casphus said, with a thoughtful slowness, as if debating. "And you may steal glances. And, I suppose, if you're feeling particularly thief-ish, you may also steal a kiss or two."

Elsa laughed. "What about a happily ever after?"

Casphus pulled her close again, kissing the tip of her nose. "That, my little thief, we shall not steal. We'll make it for ourselves, every single day. After all, your sentence is for life, with no possibility of escape anymore."

Elsa slid her arms around him and thought of how much the prospect of life with this terrifying, brilliant, horrible young man excited and scared her. It was certainly going to be a strange adventure from now on, and ever after.

(( That's all for this one. Keep an eye out for the sequel to A Fairy Tale's Princess coming soon. And probably a story about some magical spaghetti and a rat prince. But I haven't fully decided on that one.

-- Buns ))


End file.
